Hell
by DeiChi
Summary: Jangan takut, Onna... Aku disini, memelukmu erat. AU, OOC, gaje, rated M for slight lemon, slight IchiHime, slight UlquiHarri. Don't like Don't read. Ulquiorra's POV. A sequel to I'm not Scared. Mind to review?


**Hell**

**Disclaimer :**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

**Pairing :**

UlquiHime

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, gaje, slight lemon, slight IchiHime, slight UlquiHarri. Don't like Don't read. Ulquiorra's POV.

**Summary :**

Jangan takut, Onna... Aku disini, memelukmu erat.

**Thanks' to :**

relya schiffer, Ara Nara Tika, Mustaine Dave, dan para readers! Terakhir, untuk Adhimas Dhewa Raditya, kakandaku.

**Author's Note :**

Ini sequel dari 'I'm not Scared' yang buat BVF 2 itu. Nah, kali ini Chi bikin sequelnya. Dan kali ini penuh sama sudut pandang Ulquiorra. Fic abal ini saya persembahkan! XD

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ulquiorra's POV

.

.

Panas kobaran api ini membakar sekujur tubuhku, namun kulit pucatku ini terus beregenerasi. Terdengar tawa iblis-iblis yang sedang bergosip ria tentang pekerjaan mereka di dunia manusia. Sungguh, aku muak dengan semua ini. Tapi apa daya? Inilah imbalan dari dosaku yang belum sempat terbalaskan di dunia, dimana aku ditugaskan. Tapi tak apalah, sesekali malaikat juga ingin mencari sensasi.

Tawa iblis-iblis itu semakin membahana, membuat api ini terasa semakin panas. Tapi tak cukup untuk membakar hatiku yang dingin. Yang mampu melelehkannya adalah Orihime Inoue, manusia yang kukasihi. Apapun akan kulakukan, meski aku harus menyerahkan diriku pada si Jahat. Yang paling penting adalah, bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengan wanita itu. Sungguh, aku cinta mati dengannya.

Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan mengawasi aktivitas manusia bodoh ini. Aku ingat betul bagaimana aku bertemu dengan wanitaku, di ladang bunga matahari. Mata abu-abunya memikat sekali, senyumnya tak kalah menawan dan cerah seperti bunga-bunga itu. Harus kuakui—aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Perasaan ini tak pernah kurasakan saat aku masih berada di khayangan bersama malaikat-malaikat yang lain. Apalagi dengan Harribel, perasaan ini jauh lebih berbeda.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

Di ladang bunga matahari itulah aku bertemu dengan Orihime Inoue, dan aku bernafsu memilikinya. Aku sudah gelap mata. Lalu aku membawanya pergi.

Lalu, wanitaku ini merengek, _"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun, lepaskan aku!"_ mendengar rengekan manis itu, aku menyengir layaknya iblis. Tak ku gubris rengekannya, aku menariknya pergi. Tuhan, sejak kapan Kau membiarkanku tersenyum seperti ini?

Aku membawa wanita itu ke pinggir kota, aku berniat mengajaknya kencan, seperti apa yang aku biasa lakukan dengan Harribel di khayangan. Nyatanya, wanita itu menolakku. Apakah ia tahu identitasku? Apa dia sudah memiliki gandengan yang lain? Jangan terjadi.

"_Lepaskan aku, sialan! Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Kurosaki-kun!" _

Tak kusangka ia mengucapkan itu. Seakan petir menyambar tubuhku, yang tinggi tegap. Aku mematung, darahku seketika membeku ketika ia mengatakan itu. Ayolah, katakanlah padaku kalau itu hanya mimpi belaka. Namun, tidak, ini kenyataan. Saat itu juga, aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

.

~oOo~

.

Aku memandang kota itu dari atas, manusia-manusia itu berjalan layaknya semut yang dibalut pakaian yang berwarna-warni. Tapi, yang kucari tak kutemukan. Apakah aku akan menyerah secepat ini? Padahal aku mencintainya. Lalu, sekelebat bayangan muncul di belakangku. Mata _emerald_ku menoleh kearahnya.

Rupanya, yang dibelakangku ini seorang iblis. Apakah mereka mencoba untuk menggodaku, yang malaikat suci ini? Nama iblis ini adalah Rangiku, iblis ini yang paling sering muncul ketika seseorang sedang termakan nafsu birahi. Apakah nafsuku sudah separah itu?

Rangiku, dengan erotisnya, meliuk-liuk mengitari tubuhku yang tidak bisa dikatakan kekar. Bibir sensualnya, kata-katanya seperti menghipnotis dan menyihir supaya siapa saja terbujuk dengan godaan manisnya.

"_Ah kau, Ulquiorra Schiffer..." _aku mengangguk dan mengernyitkan alisku yang hitam legam ini.

"_Apa maumu?" _tanyaku dingin.

"_Aku tahu, kau sedang jatuh hati dengan seorang manusia, bukan? Aku tahu itu, aku tahu." _Rangiku seakan-akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Darimana ia tahu?

"_Mungkin?" _aku berusaha menutupi kebenaran itu, aku telah berdusta dihadapan iblis, yang Raja Pendusta ini.

"_Ah—aku juga tahu, kau ingin dengannya, bukan?"_ Rangiku sepertinya tahu apa yang aku inginkan. _"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong,"_ lanjutnya. _"Aku punya penawaran untukmu..."_

"_Apa itu?" _tanyaku. Biasanya, penawaran Rangiku sangatlah menggiurkan.

"_Aku akan menjadikanmu manusia seutuhnya—"_ ia menjeda perkataannya. _"—asal kau memberikan sebagian sayapmu kepada kami,"_ Betul 'kan? Penawarannya sangat menggiurkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, memberikan sayapku? Lantas, aku kembali ke khayangan dengan apa? Tak apalah, jika itu bisa membuatku dekat dengan Orihime, kapanpun aku mau. Rangiku menang, terbukti dengan memamerkan senyum kelicikan penuh kemenangannya. Wajah dinginku tak bergeming, tapi iblis itu tahu, aku sangat menginginkannya.

"_Bagaimana?" _tanyanya.

"_Boleh," _ jawabku singkat.

Rangiku tanpa banyak bicara, langsung memegang sayap kananku. Dengan paksa, ia mencabutnya dari punggungku. Perih, sakit, kurasa pendarahanku cukup banyak dipunggung bagian kanan. Darah mengucur deras dari punggungku, Rangiku tertawa licik, lalu ia pergi membawa sayap kananku, membiarkanku dengan sayap kiriku. Tak kuat lagi, ragaku jatuh ke bumi, entah dengan ketinggian berapa.

.

.

BRUKK_—_!

.

~oOo~

.

Kepalaku agak pening, maka dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, kulihat sekelilingku, aku berada di sebuah taman. Sisa pencabutan itu masih terasa di punggungku, aku merabanya, rasanya masih sakit, walau tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

Sekarang, aku bukanlah malaikat lagi. Statusku ini tidak jelas_—_apakah aku manusia apa malaikat? Sisa sayapku tinggal satu lagi.

Aku memegang kepalaku, mengusap pelipisku, dengan keadaan setengah sadar, aku berdiri. Kudengar lonceng gereja yang tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Seseorang akan menikah? Apakah itu Orihime? Aku tak tahu, aku segera berlari menuju gereja itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Ternyata benar, ini hari dimana Orihime menikah dengan mempelai prianya yang ia sebut 'Kurosaki-kun'. Orihime tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna _cream _panjang dengan ekor sepanjang dua meter. Wanitaku ini diapakan saja tetap cantik.

Mereka mengikrarkan sumpah setia mereka, sehidup semati. Sumpah itu membuatku terbakar api cemburu, wanitaku kini, telah direbut oleh pemuda berambut durian itu. Ingin sekali kurebut Orihime, wanitaku.

Wanitaku bilang, bahwa sebulan kemudian, ia akan menikah. Apakah selama sebulan ini aku tertidur lelap? Kurasakan kulitku yang kurasa agak lebih hidup, ketimbang kulitku yang dulu sebagai malaikat. Dan hatiku ini mulai merasakan getaran-getaran yang berbeda. Inikah rasanya menjadi manusia, Rangiku?

Selesai prosesi pernikahan, Orihime memencar sendiri ke taman gereja itu, dimana aku melihatnya mengucapkan sumpah dengan pemuda itu. Sungguh, aku ingin membakar pemuda durian itu hidup-hidup. Orihime melihat sekeliling taman, mata abu-abunya cantik sekali, tapi tenang saja, tak ada niat untuk mencungkil matanya, kok. Seketika, mata abu-abunya bertemu mata _emerald_ku. Waktu seakan berhenti beberapa detik. Orihime melangkah mendekat kearahku, yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan panjang.

Teringat saat pertama aku berjumpa dengannya, tanpa basa-basi, kutarik lengannya dengan lembut dan bertenaga. Kali ini, dia diam saja, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, ingin sekali kukecup pipinya. Saat itu, Orihime masih belum mengganti pakaiannya, sehingga kami harus mampir ke suatu butik untuk membeli pakaian untuknya.

.

~oOo~

.

Seharian itu, aku mengajak Orihime kencan, senangnya hati ini. Ketika aku berbicara dengannya, semburat merah itu selalu muncul di pipinya. Ia menganggap, aku ini adalah 'Kurosaki-kun'. Ah sudahlah, muak aku mengingat si durian itu.

"_Siapakah namamu, pemuda tampan?" _tanyanya, dengan penuh ragu.

"_Ulquiorra," _jawabku singkat. Rupanya, sifat dingin malaikatku terbawa juga saat aku dalam wujud manusia. Aku menangkupkan wajahnya yang mungil, mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Lalu, bibir kami saling menempel. _Well_, ini bukan sensasi pertama kalinya bagiku. Karena aku sering melakukan ini dengan Harribel.

Senang sekali, ternyata ia membalas ciumanku dengan penuh nafsu. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyusupkan lidahku ke mulut manisnya. Eh, ternyata ia membalas juga, lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Orihime melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"_Ulquiorra, aku ini milikmu,"_ entah apa yang memasukki pikirannya, sehingga ia berbicara seperti itu.

Terbawa diriku oleh nafsu berahi, sehingga aku menarik tangannya ke suatu hotel. Kami memesan kamar, setelah itu kami pergi ke kamar itu dan melanjutkan ciuman kami. Ciuman itu lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Aku melakukannya dengan lembut, Orihime juga begitu. Kubelai bagian kewanitaannya dengan jariku dengan lembut. Orihime mendesah, itu adalah nyanyian paling merdu yang pernah kudengar, juga membuatku terbakar nafsu berahi.

"_Ul..Ulquiorra! Ah!"_

.

~oOo~

.

Kami bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya di ladang bunga matahari, sengaja kupanggil dia karena aku tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Aku yakin, ia pasti senang sekali. Kutunggu ia dengan sabar, sambil berbaring, menikmati atmosfer yang ada di ladang itu.

Dara manisku yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Ia memakai gaun biru muda sederhana dengan aksen bunga pada pundak bagian kanan, rambutnya yang lembut dibiarkan terurai. Memang, wanitaku ini diapakan saja tetap cantik.

"_Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" _tanyanya, sembari merebahkan diri di sebelahku.

"_Tutup matamu, Onna..." _pintaku lembut. Ia menuruti perintahku, bagai anak kecil ia menutup matanya sambil sedikit mengintip. _"Jangan mengintip, Onna," _aku tahu ia mengintip.

"_Huuuh! Baiklah," _kali ini Orihime menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil.

Aku merogoh kotak cincin yang berada di saku celanaku, kubuka kotak itu dan kupakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kanan Orihime.

"_Sekarang, buka matamu, Onna..."_ ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, batu safir itu berkilauan, sehingga matanya menyipit. Seketika, matanya berkaca-kaca, sinar mataku menghangat. Aku mendekap tubuhnya, ia membalas pelukanku. Kami resmi berpelukkan.

"_Adindaku, aku cinta padamu!" _kataku lembut saat kami berpelukkan.

"_Aku juga, Ulquiorra!" _tangis bahagia terdengar di telingaku. Aku tak menyesal telah mengorbankan sayapku.

Kulepaskan lenganku dari tubuhnya, kutatap mata abu-abunya yang memikat dan kuhapus air matanya dengan jempolku.

"_Dasar cengeng!" _godaku. Ia hanya terkekeh dan mukanya bersemu merah. Kami tertawa atas keluguan kami.

Jujur, aku tak hanya menyimpan nafsu, tapi juga cintaku padanya. Bahkan, jauh lebih besar kadarnya. Segala cara akan kutempuh, demi kekasih hatiku ini.

Seketika, sekelebat cahaya terang datang dari langit. Turunlah malaikat, yang berperawakan seperti Harribel. Ya, memang, itu memang Harribel. Datang di hadapan kami dengan mata penuh amarah. Pedang yang disarungkan dipinggangnya, ia cabut.

"_Harribel, tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _tanyaku berteriak, aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime. Orihime sangat ketakutan, lalu aku mendekapnya dengan kuat.

"_Aku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan di dunia ini," _mata yang semula penuh amarah, kini dipenuhi dengan air mata, namun tak menghilangkan rasa marahnya padaku. Dengan penuh tenaga, ia hujamkan pedangnya ke dada Orihime. Saat itu juga, Orihime kesakitan. Harribel kembali ke langit.

Aku berteriak mencari pertolongan, namun tak ada yang menolong, karena hanya kami berdua yang ada disini. Aku harus menghentikan pendarahan dari dadanya. Kudekap tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin, air mata hampir keluar dari mata _emerald_ku.

"_Onna! Bukalah matamu!" _konyol memang menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seseorang, bantulah aku! Bantulah kekasihku yag sedang sekarat ini! Aku menunduk, memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkannya.

Teringat, aku masih punya sisa satu sayap lagi. Aku akan memakai itu, karena aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk kekasihku ini. Meski aku harus menyerahkan diriku pada si Jahat.

"_Onna.. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu, seperti yang aku sumpahkan pada hari itu,"_ aku berkata dengan miris, _"Ini semua karenaku, karena tingkahku yang teramat berdosa, karena itu aku harus mati —"_

"—_dan aku percaya, itulah takdirku,"_ aku mendekap erat tubuh wanitaku yang dingin, _"Karena hati, aku nafsu segalanya tentang dirimu..."_

Perlahan, ia buka matanya, senang hatiku melihatnya. Aku tersenyum tulus, aku tak lagi merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya. Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhirku. Maafkan aku Orihime, ini semua karena aku.

Seketika aku berada di wajan penuh api, yang dinamai neraka.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

Sudah seharusnya aku mendekam di panasnya api neraka ini. Aku sedih dan senang. Sedih karena aku tak bisa kembali ke khayangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Senang karena aku telah melindungi wanitaku.

Demi kebahagiaan wanitaku, dengan sengaja kuhapus ingatannya, dengan kekuatan malaikatku yang lemah. Para iblis menertawaiku yang sedang bersedih ini.

"Sejak kapan kau punya muka seperti itu, hai malaikat surga?" tanya iblis itu setengah menyindir. Tawa mereka kembali membahana, memenuhi isi neraka ini. Dengan senang hati, mereka meludah tepat di depan mukaku, beramai-ramai. Tak apalah, memang ini takdirku.

Puas meludahiku, mereka pergi dan menggoda dan menyiksa malaikat-malaikat lain yang nasibnya sama sepertiku.

"Peletnya Rangiku memang andal ya!" ya, memang itu pekerjaan Rangiku, iblis yang mewakili hawa nafsu daging.

Aku menengadah keatas, melihat langit neraka yang berwarna kemerahan dan berbisik, "Onna, demi kebahagiaanmu, aku sengaja menghapus ingatanmu dan—"

"—jangan takut, sebab aku disini mendekapmu erat,"

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note : Selesai sudah fic abal ini, dan untuk menjawab kebingungan yang ada di 'I'm not Scared'. Semoga nggak pada bingung, ya! Dan Chi harap reviewnya ya .


End file.
